


Kitsune to Tanuki

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: She had never asked to be created nor did she ever ask to be some experiment. A young girl cloned from everyone's clueless blond learns to accept love from the least likely of people. Gaa/OC, Sas/Naru





	1. Chapter 1

            The blonde kunoichi stood amongst the treetops glaring at the half tanuki, half human boy glaring back at her. She growled lowly. The sand shinobi had hurt the only person that mattered to her. She could care less about the pink haired slut pinned to a tree neither at his side nor the bratty kid with the weird tattoo running all over the left side of his body lying a few feet away from her most precious person. And most of all she could care even less about those pathetic fools running about what was currently left of Konohagakure. Let the invading Sand and Sound ninja kill them all.  _‘Too bad I’m not there to watch,’_  she thought. She would have loved to watch the destruction of this hellhole.

            Lying unconscious beside her was the one she had been created from, one Naruto Uzumaki. The boy had put up a brave fight, managing to stall the psychotic Sand shinobi until she got there. Being what she was, she only had half the chakra as Naruto and was nearly out. She had used most of it on a genjutsu to try and trick the boy into lowering his guard. No good, he had dismissed it almost as soon as she had cast it. The rest of her chakra was used mostly in defensive maneuvers since he kept coming at her. Seeing that she was holding her own, the Sand shinobi started to laugh and began to transform even more into a tanuki, only his human legs remained. His entire upper body was that of a tanuki. Panting heavily, she could see her entire past flashing before her.

            The earliest memory she had was one of white cloaked medical shinobi poking and prodding her with various nasty looking instruments. The girl, if one could call her that, had only been two at the time, but she had known instinctively they weren’t ‘nice’ people. She kept kicking and biting like the frightened and cornered kitsune kit she was. A satisfied smirk came on her face at the memory of giving her fair share of wounds to the scientists – some of which they still had fourteen years later.

             _‘Serves those bastards right!’_  she screamed out bitterly.

            The kyuubi container clone had never asked to be created especially only to be treated like some freakish experiment, even if she was one. Those who had made her had dared to call her a demon, which in a way she was. Whenever she got angry, she would suddenly sprout a pair of kitsune ears on the top of her head and a matching tail. Her hands would become claws and her canines would grow into a pair of deadly sharp fangs.

            The blonde had been created from a sample taken from the infant son of the Yondaime Hokage after the tragic night of the kyuubi attack. “Root”, the super secret division of Konoha’s black ops known as Anbu and her current masters, had it done in secret without the Sandaime Hokage or the rest of Anbu’s knowledge, in hopes of creating an army of jinchuuriki clones to use should any of the other countries try to attack Konoha. That had been the ‘official’ reason the head of “root” had given his subordinates, but she could sense he had more sinister plans for her. After all, she’d heard talk of overthrowing the old man from a few of the more loose lipped “roots”.

            She had been the only viable result to live beyond the age of four; all the others had either died from freak genetic malfunctions or the harsh training. She was the only one who had been able to access the cloned kyuubi chakra that resided in her at will. She had often wondered if her masters’ insults of ‘demon child’ and ‘monster’ were true or not. But it really didn’t matter to her for she chose to just ignore them most of the time. She had come to know that there was a time for everything and the answers she so wanted will come when they felt she was ready.

            Unfortunately, this was not the time. Even if it were, she had more pressing matters at hand – saving her most precious person!

            She growled again, letting anger fill her and fuel her chakra. A wry smile appeared on her face, glad that they hadn’t completely broken her. “Roots” were forced to lock away any and all emotions. That was one thing she’d never been able to master. It turned out to be a good thing for it allowed her to access her chakra easier.

            A faint red glow began to appear around her. She was somewhat grateful for the Anbu bothering to train her, but despised them for what they had done to her over the years; the training of the Anbuwas notoriously induced insanity. And she was, at least in  _the blond’s_  eyes. The boy laying at her feet had constantly tried to curb the constant bloodlust she felt whenever angered and for a while, Naruto was able to curb her more kitsune like traits. In her eyes, and Kyuubi’s surprisingly as well, the blond was an alpha. But now he’d be unable to stop her, thanks to the redheaded shinobi, should her own ‘demon’ get angry enough.  The kyuubi chakra surrounding her was so bright it was as if she herself were a great ball of fire. If one had seen her, they would have barely been able to make out the fox ears and tail that had sprung from her body.

             _‘Naruto-nii...’_  she thought, remembering how she had met the hyperactive shinobi.

 

Flashback

_She had finally managed to escape Anbu HQ, feeling that she was now more than capable of taking care of herself. She couldn’t, no **wouldn’t** , let them rule her any longer. She had had it with the constant abuse from her ‘masters’. She was a kitsune, and everyone knew, kitsune were meant to be free. What kitsune loathed more than anything in the world was being confined. And she had to deal with it her entire life.  **All** sixteen years of it._

_The blonde kunoichi was running through the streets of Konoha looking for a safe place to gather her scattered mind and plot a way out of the village without being caught when she felt herself crash into something and ungracefully landed on her rear. Growling, she extended her fingers into claws, ready to eviscerate whoever it had been sent to ‘retrieve’ her, when a small hand reached out to help her up._

_“Uh…sorry about that, you ok?”_

_The girl blinked; the anger and hate slowly turning into confusion when she glanced up at the owner of the hand. Before her stood a boy about the same age as her, he had the same spiky blond hair as hers, but it was **a lot**  shorter. Her hair currently reached all the way down to her waist – none of her ‘masters’ bothered to care enough to cut it. Twin sets of sky blue eyes continued to stare as they took stock of each other. ‘He’s got the same whisker marks as mine,’ she mused in awe, this being the first time seeing him face to face. She couldn’t help but take in the lithe figure hidden by the baggy orange and blue jumpsuit. The slightly shorter blond also felt a bit self-conscious as well, for she could see the same blue eyes trying not to roam all over her body. She cursed at not grabbing a better set of clothes._

_‘Is that what my Sexy no Jutsu looks like?’ the blond wondered, still unable to tear away from those matching blue orbs._

_Of course she knew who the boy was. The kunoichi’d heard the scientists talk about ‘bringing the Uzumaki boy for further study’ almost every day she’d lived with them. She gave a small smile, glad that no one ever did. She didn’t want him to go through what she had. **EVER.**  “Naruto Uzumaki,” she whispered, never taking her eyes off her original._

_“Hey!” the blond boy said, obviously confused at her appearance. This girl even had similar taste in clothes. He couldn’t help but blush at noticing the black tank top and orange shorts she wore. “Who the heck are ya? Why do you look like me and how come you know my name?!” he demanded._

_The blonde reached out to touch him; she was curious if their skin felt the same, when she heard a shout._

_“There she is!” Whirling around, she saw several Anbu officers heading in her immediate direction. “Don’t let her get away!”_

_The blonde kunoichi let out a growl then began dashing past the still confused Naruto, determined **not**  to get captured. If she did, it would mean more than just continued confinement, but more pain, more punishments._

_She snarled when she felt someone grab her arm and slashed her claws at her attacker. He let out a short yelp, but refused to let go. She felt herself being pulled into an alley just as the Anbu ran past._

_Confused, she glanced around and saw the blond boy from earlier. “I don’t know what you did to get the Anbu after ya, but I’m not letting you go until you explain why you look like me! Believe it!” She narrowed her eyes; the bloodlust raging through her brought on by the scent of her original’s blood. She let out another snarl and got ready to attack._

_“Hey! I ain’t gonna hurt ya,” he said, holding his hands up defensively. “I’m on your side, ‘k?” Naruto backed off letting the girl have plenty of space._

_Seeing he wasn’t going to be a threat the girl began to calm down and pant slightly, she’d been running all day, after all. “Why?” she asked. “Why risk helping me, Naruto Uzumaki?”_

_“I wanna know why you look like me!” he said again. He then looked away; she swore she saw something familiar in those identical sapphires. “And you… kinda remind me of me. Before…”_

_The shorter blonde nodded. She knew all about the boy’s past. She’d even watch him while her ‘masters’ took her out to ‘learn’ from ‘the original’. The girl had seen him constantly beaten to a bloody pulp by the villagers. She silently fumed when he’d be shunned by the other children, ignored by most of the academy teachers whenever he asked for help, and called names by those who were too scared to join in the daily beatings. But the kunoichi felt a bit of pride when he refused to give up, refused to give into the hate and anger she was sure he had been feeling. There was also a feeling of  jealousy at his ability to mask the pain with a constant cheerful façade, and jealousy at the two genin he’d been assigned to partner with as they slowly began to form a friendship with him._

_“I’m happy for you,” she said, smiling sadly, “You’re free. You’re not alone.” With that the mysterious look-alike kunoichi ran off, leaving Naruto to stare after her in confusion and awe. “Hey!” he called after her, “At least tell me who you are!”_

_The girl whirled around in mid run and threw a kunai at him. Catching it he saw that a slip of paper had been attached to it. Carefully removing it, in case it was a paper bomb, he looked at it. It had only two kanji written on it ‘Whirlpool’ and ‘Twin’. “Uzumaki…”_

 

End of Flashback

 

            “Tsuin…” the blond boy moaned as he struggled to get up.

            Startled out of her memories, Tsuin ran to her older ‘brother’. She gently pushed him back onto the branch. “Don’t move Naruto-nii. Kyuubi hasn’t healed you enough yet.”

            “No way… I’m gonna… let  _my_  sister… get…” he gasped, fighting her firm grasp only to slip back into unconsciousness.

            Tsuin felt a rush of pride and happiness at the boy’s words. Tears welled up in her crystal blue eyes at Naruto’s eager acceptance of her existence.

            She had been terrified to tell him how she had come to be the next time they ran into each other; fearful that he too would hate her just like everyone else. It was only a month ago when Konohagakurehad decided to host the Chunin exams this time around.

            She had been living in the woods surrounding Konoha ever since her escape from Anbu, never staying in one place for long. She knew she had to keep on the move lest her former ‘masters’ learn of her whereabouts and force her to return. Curious as to why scores of ninja from other villages were pouring into the Village Hidden in the Leaves, she couldn’t resist taking a peek.

            When Tsuin learned about the various tests set out to measure one’s strength, she used what Anbu skills she had to ‘dispose’ of a rather weak looking Sand shinobi and take on her appearance and place in the grueling exams. She had always wondered just how strong she was and the Chunin exams were the perfect opportunity to see for herself.

            She had run into Naruto while enjoying a nice steamy bowl of teriyaki ramen. She even had purposefully gone to her original’s favorite ramen stand with the hopes of seeing him again. It was then that she told him everything. How she’d been made out of blood samples taken from him as a baby, how she’d grown up first as a ‘specimen’ then a ‘tool’.

            The older blond had been overjoyed to learn he had a ‘sister’ and had kept on insisting that she stay with him, vowing to make sure she’d  **never**  have to suffer again. The next minute he was ready to kill every last bastard in Anbu for ‘picking on his baby sister’ as he put it. Tsuin couldn’t help but laugh and cry at the same moment at her ‘brother’s’ sudden mood swing.

             _‘Thank you, Naruto-nii,’_  she whispered,  _‘For everything.’_

            Tsuin turned back to the tanuki, eyes blazing red and slitted now. She felt her hands grow into claws and her ears disappear into her skull only to reappear on the top of her now much shorter blond hair – she had it cut after meeting Naruto again, besides it was getting in the way –as a pair of reddish orange kitsune ears. A matching tail formed behind her and it was lashing about furiously.

            “That’s far enough!” she snarled, “I won’t let you hurt my nii-san anymore!”

            The redheaded Sand shinobi laughed. “Do you think you can beat me,  _little girl_?” he sneered. “You are all weak!”

            “I don’t think I can beat you!” she spat back, crouching down and getting ready to pounce. “I  _know_ I can!” Tsuin launched off the branch and barreled straight into the Sand shinobi. Sabaku no Gaarawas knocked back several feet by the force of the kunoichi’s momentum and chakra. He slammed into the trunk, causing a rather nasty dent.

            The Uzumaki clone wasted no time in landing punch after punch onto the thick hide.

            However, all it had done was make a few cracks to appear on the boy’s body. Gaara laughed maniacally. “Not bad,” he jeered, “But let me show you how it’s really done!” He then roared and knocked Tsuin off the branch and onto the forest floor with one swipe of his enormous paw.

            The blonde yelped as she hit the ground hard and winced as she heard her collarbone crack.  _‘Damn!’_  she cursed,  _‘I knew he was strong. I felt it the minute I laid eyes on him. But there’s **no**  way I’m going down like this! Not after all I’ve been through!’_

“NO WAY IN HEEEEELLLLLLLLL!!!!” she screamed and jumped out of the way just as the Sand shinobi landed where she’d been lying. Tsuin panted, pushing the excruciating pain she was feeling to the back of her mind. The bloodlust had been awakened and she wouldn’t stop till the tanuki boy had been drained of every last lovely red drop. “SHIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!” she howled and lunged at him again. If the bloodlust had not clouded her judgment, she would have drawn back and possibly distract him with what little jutsus she had left while she waited for the kyuubi chakrato heal her a bit.

            But as Fate would have it, she was more animal than human right now. And a wounded, cornered animal would always act irrationally, especially when protecting its kin. Tsuin snarled and growled slashing and biting at whatever part of Gaara’s body she could reach. The Sand shinobi continued to laugh, very amused at this kitsune girl’s feeble attempts to kill him.

            “See how weak you are,  _little_  kitsune girl?” he sneered, slamming her into a tree trunk then pinning her to it with his body. “Why even bother to continue to fight?”

            “You hurt  _my_  Naruto-nii! You’ll pay for that!” she growled, struggling against the tight hold she was now in.

            Gaara momentarily glanced up at the tree where the girl’s twin lay. He may have been slightly curious as to why there were  **two**  Naruto Uzumaki’s – at first he thought she was just another of his kage-bunshin, but it soon became obvious she wasn’t – it really didn’t matter to him since they’d both be dead in a matter of minutes.

            “You fight for him?” he asked, turning back to the still snarling and growling kunoichi. “That is why you are weak. If you wish to be strong, you must fight for yourself and only yourself!”

            “That’s a load of bull!” she spat. “Naruto-nii is the only one to accept me for what I am. I’m not gonna let you harm another hair on him!” There was a fiery glow around her and with a mighty yowl; Tsuin sent the Sand shinobi flying back a few hundred feet into another trunk. She bellowed then yet again lunged at him, aiming for what she hoped was his jugular this time.

            Gaara knew that was coming and sidestepped out of the way at the last possible moment. Tsuin went slamming into the trunk instead, her claws lodging themselves deep into the wood, thus effectively pinning her to it. She desperately began to pull at her arms, trying to free herself wasting the precious moments needed to escape harm.

            She felt an odd ripple of chakra and paused her struggling. She glanced up and saw that the tanuki boy had reverted back to the redhead Sand shinobi she’d seen at the beginning of the Chunin exams. He had an odd eerie smirk on his rather handsome face that sent chills down her spine.  _‘I’m gonna die, I know it,’_  Tsuin thought as she went back to trying to free herself.

            She, now clearly exhausted and out of chakra, had managed to free one arm and the other was almost out. Just as she was about to finally get free, she felt the Sand shinobi slam into her again and yet again pinned her to the tree with his body, his hands pinning her arms tightly to her sides.  _‘What is with this guy?!’_ she fumed,  _‘Does he have some kind of weird bondage fetish or something?!’_

“I like you,” he purred into her ear, “You amuse me. No one has ever lasted so long against me.”

            “Does that mean you’re not gonna kill me?” she hissed, struggling again in spite of the odd sudden heat pooling in her stomach that made her feel like melting into a pool of mush at that velvety voice.

            “You will be my mate,” he said nuzzling her neck, causing her to ‘eep’ and shivers to run up and down her spine in the most strangely pleasant way. “I will make you mine.” He then began to lick the skin covering her jugular vein. A tiny moan escaped from her panting lips and Gaara smirked to himself.  _‘She wants this,’_  he heard the tanuki demon smirk;  _‘It’s been a while since I’ve mated. This shall be fun.’_

             _‘She’s mine,’_  Gaara snarled back,  _‘You will never touch her!’_

            “Back off perv!” Tsuin snarled, using the momentary lapse in the Sand shinobi’s attention to whirl around and slap him on the cheek then kick him in the stomach for good measure.

            Gaara chuckled, obviously unhurt and unfazed by the kunoichi’s attack. “You are quite feisty,” he said smirking. “You would make a good mate.”

            “Not bloody likely!” she snarled, getting ready for another attack.

            “You will submit,” Gaara said emotionlessly as he directed the sand skyward.

            Wary of the golden substance she eyed it as it shot toward the tree where her precious ‘brother’ lay. “No!” she whispered, realizing what the redhead had intended to do. She stared helplessly as Gaara’ssand returned moments later, the still recovering Naruto cradled in a golden cocoon. She whimpered upon seeing only his whiskered face remained uncovered.

            Gaara smirked smugly at the girl’s distress. “You value this boy’s life, do you not?” he asked as if commenting about the weather.

            Tsuin glared, torn between rescuing her Naruto-nii and murdering the boy on the spot – if that was at all possible. “Let!... Him!... Go!” she roared.

            “You will be my mate?” he asked coldly. His teal eyes glinted with smug satisfaction at the kitsune girl’s fearful glances at her twin as the sand slowly began to cover his face. First the eyes disappeared, then his nose. Slowly, ever slowly, slithered the golden grains, the slight hissing sound they made causing Tsuin to bite her lip and whimper.  _‘I win,’_  Gaara crowed inwardly.

            “Y-Yes,” she stammered, slumping to her knees, suddenly fatigued. “Ju-Just let Naruto-nii go.”

            She heard him approach, but did not look up, not wanting to see the smugness she knew to be in those piercing teal depths. She winced as she felt him cup her chin and rise her face up. She quickly closed her eyes, hating how weak she felt in this ninja’s presence. “Yes,” she heard him say after an eternity of silence, “You will make a fine mate.” He forcefully yanked her up and pulled her close. Before she could do anything, he crushed his lips to hers in a very dominant kiss.

            Tsuin couldn’t help moaning again at that fiery kiss. She trembled when she felt Gaara’s tongue slip past her lips and began exploring the hidden depths. Her mind was demanding she bite down hard on the intruder, smack him, fight back, do anything, but her body  **refused**  to listen. She was sixteen after all, an age where hormones wreaked havoc with a teenager’s emotions and body.

            When he did release her, it was only to scoop her up into his arms, being mindful of her still aching collarbone of course, and start walking off away from the battleground. “Release Naruto-nii!!” she demanded when she noticed the sand was now following them, still carrying her ‘brother’ inside.

            Gaara smirked evilly. “He will come with us,” he said in his usual monotonous tone, “He will make sure you stay.”

            “Damn you!” she growled, a red fire glowing deep in her sapphire pools.

            “You will stop that lest you wish for him to die,” he warned at her renewed struggling.

            Tsuin glared at him, but said nothing, knowing that it was no use. She was now the prisoner of a  **very**  psychotic Sand ninja, albeit a  **very**  psychotic,  **sexy**  Sand shinobi. She let out a small growl at the hormones rushing through her. They were definitely  **not**  making things any better.

            “Good girl,” the redhead said when she stopped fidgeting. He smiled as he began to search for his siblings. Yes things were going well for Sabaku no Gaara today. He got to wreak havoc, spill some blood – his favorite thing in the whole world – got pushed further than he’d been in a long time – thanks to these strange Uzumaki twins – and was now heading home to Sunagakure with a new mate – a rather cute and feisty kitsune girl.

            The Sand shinobi blinked confusedly. Cute?! Where’d that come from? True, he liked the girl’s feistiness and determination. He even liked the fact that she had the same bloodlust as he; that had been a plus in his book; it meant he’d get to see more blood spilled! But why had he thought of her as cute?!  _‘Damned hormones,’_  he grumbled. He snarled as he heard Shukaku laughing in the back of his mind.

 _‘Admit it cub,’_  the tanuki demon jeered,  _‘She’s a looker. Even I’d find it hard not to mount her right here and now.’_

 _’Just try it demon!’_  Gaara growled.

_‘Oh I will. I will. All I have to do is, wait for you to fall asleep, cub.’_

            Gaara snarled again, crushing  ** _his_** mate against his now bare chest – the blood red shirt he usually wore having been torn by his transformation. Tsuin whimpered slightly at the sudden rough treatment. Her blue eyes widened in shock at what she saw in his black rimmed teal eyes – possessiveness and a strange desire to protect what was his.

 _‘What the hell?!’_  she thought.

            “You are  ** _my_**   mate,” he hissed, “Shukaku will  ** _not_** have you!”

            She stared at him, now completely bewildered. “Shu…kaku?” she asked, cautiously.

            “The demon sealed inside him,” said a rather irritated female voice. “Care to tell us what’s going on Gaara?”

            Tsuin ‘eep’ed then blushed realizing she’d been seen being carried around like someone’s bride – which she in a way was, though  **very**  reluctantly.

            “We are going back to Suna,” he said, “Leave it Temari,” he added in warning as the blonde Sand kunoichi was about to inquire about the girl blushing profusely in his arms.

            “I hope you know what you’re doing,” she muttered, shaking her pigtailed head.

            “Yo Gaara, who’s the babe?” asked a Sand shinobi with his face completely covered in paint as he dropped down to the forest floor. The redhead just glared at his older brother, silently telling him to back off. “Ok, ok! I get it! She’s yours! Why’d he get all the luck?” The last part being muttered under his breath.

            “That’s enough Kankurou,” Temari said, smirking slightly, “We’re heading home.”

            “Right!” he said, following his brother and sister.

 

 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

            “Naruto-nii,” the blonde kunoichi sighed, “Give it a rest already. You know we’re not getting out of here unless Gaara wants us to.” Tsuin plopped back onto the bed, having finished the book she’d been given ages ago.

            Her ‘brother’ was currently pacing back and forth, stopping every few feet to tap the wall, looking for a weakness or door. “I know that!” he growled, “He only does that when he wants you or to take me on a mission.” He grimaced, eyes flickering red and narrowed.  _‘How dare he force my sister to sleep with him!’_ he snarled inwardly.

            Tsuin sat up, sensing what was going through his mind. “It’s not like I have any choice nii-chan. It’s either let him do what he wants or sit and watch him kill you.”

            “I still don’t like it!” he whined, “I want ramen!! Hey out there!” he yelled at the wall, “Lemme outta here!!! I want my ramen!!!”

            “Naruto-nii,” Tsuin said, sighing again. “We just ate.”

            “Yeah, but they didn’t give us any ramen this time!!!” he pouted, “I can’t feel full unless I get some ramen in me!”

            The blonde kunoichi shook her head. That was one of the few differences between her and her original. She never could understand his obsession with the noodle dish. Sure it was darned good, but there was soooo much more out there. Another difference was that she knew when to give up. She figured that the jutsu sealing them in was unbreakable a few hours after their initial imprisonment after doing exactly what her twin was now doing. The final and most undeniable difference between the twins was that Tsuin had an abundance of patience while Naruto on the other hand… well you know.

            She had figured out weeks ago that escape had been futile. And her beloved ‘brother’ still hadn’t given up on looking for a way out. “I wish you’d really stop that Naruto-nii. You’re beginning to give me a headache.”

            Naruto shot her an apologetic look, but still refused to stop his pacing. “Gaara you bastard!” bellowed the blond, “Open that damned door before I kick it down!!”

            As if on cue there was a ripple of chakra and an outline of a door appeared on the otherwise adobe wall. There was a grinding sound as it swung open on hidden hinges to reveal the redheaded newly appointed Kazekage.

            “About time!” Naruto snapped, glaring at him. “C’mon sis, we’re outta here!” He didn’t wait for her to follow. Instead he made a mad dash for the doorway only to slam face first into a wall of sand.

            A hint of amusement glinted in the otherwise hard teal eyes. He never ceased to be amused at the former Leaf shinobi’s attempts at escape. He glanced approvingly at the other blonde who hadn’t gotten off the bed. At least one of them had some sense in them.

            “Come,” he commanded, ignoring Naruto’s constant attempts to strike him. His sand could handle her twin.

            Tsuin said nothing, just quietly obeyed and went toward her ‘mate.’ Inwardly she was plotting the Sand shinobi’s, very nasty, very painful, and  **very**  slow death. Gaara’s eyes flared with lust as he took in her lithe form. A small smile appeared on his lips as he noticed she had deigned to wear what he had given her the other night.

            The blonde kunoichi was dressed like an ancient desert princess or genii. She had a blood red band that barely covered her still developing chest, gold coins hung along the top rim. A pair of matching harem style pants covered her lower half, barely. The legs themselves were made of a fine mesh like material that left nothing to the imagination. A gold silk sash hung loosely around her hips, held in place with a gold chain studded with the darkest of garnets. Another chain of gold coins hung on the opposite side. Gold and garnet studded wrist cuffs adorned her tiny wrists matched by a plain gold armband on the opposite arm that still held her Anbu spiral tattoo and gold ankle cuffs tucking the pants at the bottom. Several necklaces of gold and precious jewels hung around her slim neck and several gold and blood red ribbons were intertwined in her longish sun silk hair.

            “You wear that well,” Gaara said, smirking at the blush he received. “As my mate should.” He pulled her forward crushing her against him and giving her one of his more dominant kisses. He snuck a glance at Naruto who was now just standing there bug-eyed and slack-jawed. He smirked, not breaking the kiss for an instant. He knew what was going to happen next.

            “Get off my sister ya pervy tanuki!” he bellowed, crashing yet again into a wall of sand.

            The Kazekage’s smirk broadened. He loved watching the blond shinobi fume, unable to do a thing as he asserted his possession of his ‘sister’. Tsuin’s crystal blue eyes rolled in Naruto’s direction, silently pleading with him to back off. The blond glared at Gaara, but went over to the other bed against the farther wall, grumbling all the way.

            “It’d be best if you’d learned your place,” Gaara said emotionlessly. “Your sister has already accepted her fate.”

            “Screw you!” spat Naruto, eyes blazing red and slitted now.

            The redhead chuckled. “Tempting,” he said, teal eyes roaming over the boy’s form – this was his mate’s twin after all. “But I need only one mate.” With that he left the twins’ room, pulling Tsuin along with him.

            Naruto, being Naruto, he growled and rushed the doorway again only to have the heavy stone door shut in his face and melt into the wall. “Damn you Gaara!!!” he screamed.

            “I wish you wouldn’t tease him like that,” the blonde kunoichi said once they had reached Gaara’s private suite of rooms.

            “He amuses me,” the tanuki jinchuuriki said, pushing her down onto his king sized bed, “That is the only reason he remains alive. That and your obedience.”

            Tsuin glared at her ‘mate’, pushing against his chest as his hands began to roam over her torso. “Let Naruto-nii go,” she pleaded, “You have what you want. Besides I can’t go back to Konohagakure. I  **won’t**.”

            “You do not give orders,” he said icily, a deathly warning blazing in his teal eyes. “Your ‘Naruto-nii’ stays.”

            “Please, Gaara,” she tried again, refusing to add the –sama he always insisted on. “He had a life back there. It may not have been the best, but at least he wasn’t alone.” She hoped that if she played upon their similar backgrounds he might give in. That was the sole reason for her continued obedience.

            Once she learned that he had a demon sealed in him, like her beloved Naruto-nii, she secretly vowed to help him out of the darkness he’d buried himself in, just as the blond had for her, either that or kill him the first chance she got if he ever hurt her twin.

            “Nice try, my mate,” he said pinning her hands above her head, “He stays. Only a jinchuuriki can accept another. He had  **no**  life in that village.”

            “You’re wrong!” she yelled, kicking him in the stomach with both feet and sending him flying from her. “He had friends! His team was beginning to like him, accept him! You had no right to take him from that!”

            Teal eyes hardened in anger as he rose to his feet. “It seems I was wrong,” he said dangerously, “You still need to learn your place, mate.” He was protecting them! Why wouldn’t she see that?! All he wanted was to save them from a life of further scorn and persecution.

            “The hell I do!” she spat defiantly, though she was trembling from the sudden killer intent he was giving off.

            Tsuin stared as he formed a few hand signs before murmuring “Playing Possum Jutsu.”

_' Oh no!’_  she thought. She knew that jutsu! She’d learned about that while going over the scientists’ research on jinchuuriki. Apparently, the demon sealed inside such a person would constantly vie for control of the body, causing the host to force him or herself to stay awake as long as possible. It was obvious that was what Gaara had been doing all his life – the black around his eyes was the mark of an incurable insomniac.

            To use a jutsu to put himself to sleep meant only one thing – he was going to do the one thing he had sworn never to do the day he had first brought her to his bed – he was handing her over to the tanuki demon!

            “Well, well, well,” the demon said, using Gaara’s voice, “He finally decided to share did he?” The now demon possessed Kazekage leered at her as if she were a five course meal plus dessert.

            “Just try it demon!” she snarled, her more kitsune like features appearing.

            “Now, that’s much better,” he purred, “I like a mate with a bit more fur. I shall enjoy this.”

            Tsuin slashed at the advancing demon only to have her wrist snatched in Gaara’s larger one. Amusement shone in the redhead’s eyes. She stared as he brought her claws to his mouth and licked off the blood she had managed to spill.

            “My  _‘host’_ ,” he spat the word with great hatred, “was right about you. You  _are_  feisty. It’s a  **very**  good thing I happen to  _like_  feisty. This is going to be a night to remember for a very, very long time,” he purred before knocking her face forward onto the bed.

            Tsuin laid there, the wind having been knocked out of her. When she had recovered enough to start to push herself back up, it was already too late. Before she knew it, the tanuki was laying on top of her, crushing her with his weight. She growled and struggled when she felt him rip the flimsy pants off with claws of his own. Shukaku chuckled, enjoying himself immensely, feeling himself grow harder with each and every kick, slash and growl the blonde was giving him.

            The demon didn’t bother to waste time with idle talk or foreplay. He wanted this vixen and he  **would**  have her. He tore at the pants covering the redhead’s lower half and proceeded to mount the girl. Tsuin howled in pain as she felt Shukaku begin to take her more roughly than Gaara ever had.

 

 

            It had been hours before the tanuki demon had been forced back into the deepest recesses of Gaara’s mind. Tsuin moaned as she woke. Her entire body hurt like nobody’s business, no thanks to the hundreds of scratches, bruises and bites littering practically every inch of her skin. The demon had wanted to make sure she’d get good and pregnant and had only let her go once her scent had changed, indicating she was carrying his cub. Once he had told her that in Gaara’s sneering voice, the blonde had broken down and cried herself to sleep.

            “Are you alright?” the redhead asked, having stirred at the girl’s movement and stifled sobs.

            “Don’t touch me!” she screamed, when he reached to place a somewhat sympathetic hand on her shoulder. “Haven’t you done enough!!?” Her eyes were red and slitted, the kitsune ears flat against her head and the tail lashing about agitatedly.

            “It was wrong. I should not have done it.” It had been a rather stressful day for the red haired Kazekage. Once again the council of Sunagakure had fought against him at every possible turn whenever he tried to run the village as he saw fit. Plus there had been a couple failed attempts at his life – obviously the council still wanted him dead. That combined with no sleep for almost a week and a half had put its toll on the Sand shinobi.

            She growled and slashed his cheek with her claws, leaving several red lines behind her wake. “You think?!” she spat angrily, “You’ve got what you wanted! Now leave me alone!” Tears streamed down her cheeks again as she grabbed the sheet and ripped it before wrapping it around her still naked form; her clothes were nothing but scraps now.

            “Tsuin,” he attempted. If it had been any other situation, she would have been happy to have him use her name, but not this time. She was too distraught by all that had happened only just a few hours before.

            “I can get to the infirmary by myself,” she said coldly, practically freezing the air around them. “I hope you’re satisfied,  _Gaara-sama_!” She then limped from the Kazekage’s rooms, not bothering to look at the redhead as he went to release the chakra lock for her.

            There was a yell from the hall then a shout, “Yeesh! I was only trying to help!” Kankurou’s voice bellowed from the other side of the door. “Crazy kitsune, I just wanted to help,” he muttered under his breath, miffed at yet again at receiving more bruises from the blonde kunoichi.

            Gaara sat back on his ruined bed, and for the first time since his uncle died, he cried.

 

 

            “I just can’t believe Gaara would do that!” Temari said as she placed iodine disinfectant on the younger blonde’s wounds. Tsuin had burst into the infirmary just as the Sand blonde was leaving after checking up on the daily reports of Suna’s wounded. One look at the smaller kunoichi spoke volumes. She needn’t ask to know that her little brother had set the demon on her. “He loves you so.”

            “Humph!” Tsuin spat venomously, wincing at the sting of the ointment, “He sure has a funny way of showing it!”

            “You may not believe me,” Temari said sympathetically, “but he really does care. I’ve never seen him dote on anyone so much. Not since Uncle Yashamaru.”

            “How can you call raping someone every damned night ‘doting’?!” she spat, growling.

            “I meant the gifts,” the taller kunoichi said, grimly, “not to mention making sure you had every comfort available.”

            “That doesn’t make up for what he does to me every night!”

            “No it doesn’t. But he acts that way because he’s scared,” Temari said, finishing with the iodine.

            “Scared?! Ha! That’s a good one!”

            “He’s scared to love you, or to be more precise to let you know he does. When Gaara was a little kid, he grew up without the love of a single person. Not even our father cared for him, in fact he sent assassins after him almost every day. The only one who did care was our uncle, Yashamaru.” Suddenly curious at the sadness in her dark eyes, Tsuin looked at her, silently asking for what happened. “Like I said before, Gaara doted on him, always hanging around him every chance he got. But then came ‘that’ day. Uncle Yashamaru was ordered to kill him.” The younger blonde’s eyes widened in shock briefly before going back to angry, fiery red pools. “It broke him, Gaara that is. Before he tried to blow him up with him, Uncle Yashamaru told him that he never loved Gaara; that he was only trying since he was all that was left of our mother. His last words to Gaara were, ‘please die.’”

            “Poor kid,” Tsuin found herself murmuring, remembering the same pain she had growing up. “You’re just making excuses for him!” she said again, hating herself for even feeling the slightest bit of pity for that monster.

            Temari sighed, “Maybe so, but I’m trying to help you understand. Why Gaara’s the way his is.”

            “I don’t want to understand!” she screamed, “I want nothing to do with him! I’d leave if I knew Naruto-nii was safe!” She then broke down and cried for the second time in twenty-four hours. Temari looked at the brokenhearted girl pityingly then wrapped her arms around Tsuin, letting her cry against her shoulder.

            “I-I want it gone,” the smaller blonde whimpered once she her uncontrollable sobbing had slowed down to sniffles.

            “What?” Temari asked.

            “The thing growing in me!” Tsuin growled, “Get rid of it!”

            The Sand blonde’s eyes bugged out in shock. She was pregnant with Gaara’s child?! “Why would you want to kill your baby?” she asked, “Can’t you see, if you had a kid, then maybe Gaara’ll change for the better.”

            “I don’t want that monster’s brats!” she screamed. Tsuin shot up and grabbed the nearest bottle, not caring if was toxic or not.

            “What do you think you’re doing?!” Temari demanded as the blonde pulled the stopper out.

            “What’s it look like I’m doing?!” she spat back, “Getting rid of unwanted garbage!”

            The Sand blonde glared furiously at her. Temari rushed over and slapped the bottle away, sending it crashing to the floor and shattering into a million shards, its contents staining the tiled floor. But she had been too late; Tsuin had already taken a drink from it.

            The younger blonde began to feel faint and light headed, a sharp pain emanated from her abdomen and a wave of nausea hit her with the force of a fifty foot tall tsunami. She immediately emptied the contents of her stomach, unable to make it to the nearest sink and then promptly collapsed, unconscious.

            “Gaara! Get in here!” Temari screamed in the hall, before rushing back over to the fallen kunoichi.

 

 

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

 

            Tsuin groaned, blinking at the harsh light bouncing off the white walls around her. Glancing around, she saw that she was still in the infirmary. “Thank Kyuubi you’re awake!” a blond boy cried, glomping her.

            “N-Naruto-nii, can’t… breathe,” she rasped, still not feeling completely better.

            “Ah… sorry, sis,” Naruto said, placing a hand behind his spiky haired head.

            “Why?” She jumped and growled at that voice. Her ‘brother’ glared at the redhead sitting on the other side of her cot; it was obvious Naruto wanted to murder the Kazekage right there on the spot, but was holding back for her sake.

            “Gee,” she spat venomously, “I wonder why I would do that. Oh that’s right, it’s your fault!”

            Gaara’s eyes widened in hurt. She had tried to kill herself because of him?! No one had tried to kill themselves because of him, not since that incident with his uncle Yashamaru. It had always been him who’d done the killing. But of all the people he did want to see dead, not once did he ever count the twins among them. He felt a sudden pain in his heart, one he hadn’t felt since childhood. Not sure of what it had meant, the Kazekage said nothing. “I won’t call on you anymore then,” he said getting up to leave. For the first time in his life, Sabaku no Gaara was beginning to feel something new, something he’d never felt before – regret.

            At the time he thought he was doing the right thing by setting Shukaku loose. But now, after thinking about it, he saw that what he had done was probably the biggest mistake of his life – one that almost cost him his mate. He had become used to having the equally willful blonde around and the quiet that had been brought on by his actions had begun to unnerve him. The one thought that kept running through his head was,  _‘What if I caused her to do this?’_  Unfortunately, her words had indeed confirmed that idea. He had royally screwed up and he knew it.

            If he had indeed driven her to such a desperate action, then it would be best if he’d stay away from her, no matter how much he had wanted her to remain near. He had reached the infirmary door and was about to go through when he felt a vise like grip on his shoulder.

            “Just wait a damned minute!” Naruto demanded, “Get back here and apologize to my sister! Don’t think that sitting by her side and holding her hand is gonna make it all better!”

             _‘He was… worried?!’_  she thought, surprised,  _‘About me?!’_

            “I already apologized,” he said forlornly, shrugging the angry blond’s hand off. “She rejected it.” Gaara then turned back, his back stiffening in anger and regret.

            “Get back here you bastard!” bellowed Naruto, running after him.

            “Forget him, Naruto-nii,” Tsuin said solemnly.

            “B-But!”

            “He’s not worth it. Besides, we’re leaving here.”

            “But you’re still sick!” he protested.

            “I’m well enough to move around,” she countered, “I just need to take it easy for a bit.”

            “You sure you wanna do that?” Kankurou asked, coming in upon hearing the yelling.

            “You gonna try to stop me?” she challenged.

           The Kazekage’s brother sighed, “You really wanna leave huh? It’d be a shame. I’m gonna miss getting my ass kicked,” he said, giving a goofy grin in hopes to cheer her up a bit. She did seem to enjoy handing said ass to him.

           Tsuin blinked, doing a double take. “You’re letting us go?!”

           “Gaara told me what happened. He’s really hurting you know, told me that if you really did want to, to take you back to Konoha.”

           “He said that?!” Naruto asked just as surprised as his ‘sister’.

           “He did,” Temari said, joining them. “But you’re not leaving until I say you can.” The Sand blonde then went over to her and began to check her over.

            “I’m feeling a lot better, stop it!” Tsuin said, slashing at the older kunoichi’s arm when she went to check her temperature. “S-Sorry,” she apologized, noticing the gash she had made. “I just don’t like medical shinobi, bad memories.”

            Temari just smiled in forgiveness. “It’s okay. The runt here told me about you two. Well, if you’re able to do this, then I guess you’re ok. The baby though…”

            “I don’t want to know,” Tsuin muttered, “I’m just glad it’s gone.”  Temari started to protest again, but dropped it at the shorter girl’s glare. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to have children, in fact she wasn’t too sure if the scientists had even given her that ability – apparently they did – she just wasn’t ready for motherhood just yet. “If I do have a kid,” Tsuin whispered so that only Temari could hear, looking down at her lap, “I want to have it because I love the father, not have it forced on me.” The Sand blonde gave her a sympathetic and understanding look. Temari really couldn’t blame her for not wanting the baby, from what she read about rape case victims most of them had insisted on abortions upon hearing they’d become pregnant afterwards. Apparently she was no different. “Besides don’t you think I’m a bit too young to have a baby?” Tsuin added with a rueful smile.

            “Baby?! What baby?!” Naruto asked, confused and looking back and forth between the two girls.

            “Forget it Naruto-nii,” Tsuin said, giving him a look that said, ‘drop it or I’ll make you.’ She was dead certain he’d have a blooming fit if he found out she’d just murdered her and Gaara’s unborn child. She could tell he was the type who just adored kids. Either that or kill the redhead for getting his baby sister pregnant.

            She didn’t want the Kazekage dead; she did absolutely loathe him right now, but not enough to see him six feet under. Tsuin just wanted to get the heck out of Suna and darned quick!

            “B-But…” One look at those angry sapphires, red bleeding slowly into the irises, and he promptly shut his trap.

            “If you want to, we’ll help you get ready to go,” Temari said, “Though I wish you’d stay.”

            “I won’t,” the younger girl said, bitterly, “I can’t.”  _‘There’s no way I’d be able to live with myself if I had to deal with Gaara again,’_  she added silently. She still felt sorry for the taller teen, after all she and he had similar childhoods, but the emotional pain from the other night was still too raw and fresh for her to remain in the desert village any longer.

            “Ya sure?” Kankurou asked. Tsuin nodded. “Guess you’ll be heading back to Konoha then.”

            “No!” she spat, causing them to look at her in surprise at the outburst. “I can’t go back there. Maybe Naruto-nii could, but not me. Anbu will kill me on the spot.”

            “There’s no way I’m gonna leave my sister behind!” the blond protested. “I’m goin’ wherever she’s goin’. Believe it!”

            “Naruto-nii!”

            “I’m not deserting my only family! That’s my ninja way!”

            “Suit yourself,” Tsuin said, grimly, “But I am glad I won’t have to leave you, Naruto-nii.”

            “So sis, where’re we gonna go now?”

            The younger Uzumaki sat silently, thinking as to where two missing shinobi could go without having to worry about running into hunter ninja. “I don’t know,” she said after having come up with nothing.

            “Hey, Temari what about that village we were tricked into joining up with?” Kankurou asked.

            “Sound?!” the oldest blond answered. “I don’t know about that Kankurou. They’re kinda dodgy if you ask me. Especially since their leader is rumored to be an S rank missing shinobi.”

            “This Sound village looks like my kind of place,” Tsuin said, intrigued. She had spent countless hours pouring over information on every village in the five countries and she’d never heard of any Hidden Village of Sound. If she, a former trainee of Anbu hadn’t heard of it, then Anbu themselves hadn’t either.

            “Ya sure?” Kankurou queried.

            “If sis says it’s ok, then why not?” Naruto replied, “No one’s heard of this Sound place right? Then it’d the perfect spot for us to hide out in, right?”

            “As much as I don’t like this,” Temari said, “the runt’s got a point, Kankurou.”

            “Then we’re going to Sound,” Tsuin said, getting up, grateful for the sand colored robe she was wearing. She glanced at the older kunoichi. ‘Your doing?’ she asked with her eyes. Temari nodded, smiling warmly. Tsuin nodded back in thanks.

            “Naruto,” Temari said, “why don’t you help Kankurou get your stuff and some supplies, I want to double check on your sister.”

            “Sure, Temari-nee-chan! Ya can count on me!” An orange and blue blur then dashed from the infirmary. “Hey Kanky hurry up slowpoke!”

            “Don’t call me ‘Kanky’!” growled the older boy, dashing after him. “Come back here ya damned kitsune brat!”

            For the first time in weeks Tsuin laughed wholeheartedly at her ‘brother’s’ antics, earning another warm smile from the older kunoichi.

 

*******************************************************************

 

            “Ya still sure you want to do this?” the face painted Sand shinobi asked, eyeing the gate in the distance suspiciously.

            The youngest of the blondes took a deep breath, steeling herself. “I already said it back at Suna. We can’t go anywhere else. Konoha would’ve sent out hunter ninja after Naruto-nii and me to every other village they know by now.”

            “Listen,” the oldest of the group said, placing a hand on Tsuin’s shoulder. “In spite of what happened back in Suna, Kankurou and I will always make sure you two have a place there.”

            “Thanks Temari,” she said.

            “So we’re really gonna do it huh?” her twin ‘brother’ asked staring at Otogakure’s gate.

            “You can still go back if you want Naruto-nii.”

            “And leave my baby sister behind?! No way! That’s not my ninja way! I’m going with you and that’s it! Believe it!”

            Tsuin smiled, relieved at her twin’s reassurance. She knew he’d say that, but she needed to hear him say it otherwise, she’d have a hard time getting herself to cross the last few miles it took to reach the gate. “Thanks for coming all this way,” she said, turning to the Sand siblings.

            “Hey, no prob,” Kankurou said cheekily, “Anything for a hot babe.” Both kunoichi glared at him and he carefully took a step or two back. Naruto glanced sideways at his ‘sister’ and smiled, noticing the mirth hidden behind the fiery red of her eyes. She was finally beginning to bounce back from what Gaara had put her through.

            “Hey you guys coming or not?!” Naruto shouted from a few feet away, having started for the village’s gate.

            Tsuin shook her head before following her ‘brother’.

            An hour or so later they stood before the gate of Otogakure. The youngest of the blondes stood nervously, suddenly self-conscious of her appearance, grateful that Gaara had taken their Leaf hitai-ate. “State your purpose here,” one of the guard ninja ordered. Tsuin’s Anbu trained eyes spotted the hidden weapons aimed at them as well as several other ninja hidden around the area.

            The blonde kunoichi stepped forward, causing the guards to tense up more and prepare for an attack. “We want to talk to your leader,” she said, defiantly.

            “And why should we let you brats in?” the other guard said laughing, “Orochimaru-sama doesn’t have time to play with a bunch of kiddies. Go on home!”

             _‘Orochimaru?!’_ Tsuin knew that name. She’d gone over the Bingo book a hundred times and he was nearest to the top of the list, if not on the top.  _‘Orochimaru’s the leader?! This should be…interesting.’_

            “You can’t talk to my sister like that!” Naruto said barging up to him.

            “I can talk anyway I want brat, now get out before you piss me off,” the guard growled.

            “You asked for it,” the blond growled back, eyes glowing red and fangs appearing over his bottom lip.

            “Let them through,” said a silver haired boy with glasses, having come over to investigate the ruckus.

            “Kabuto-san?” the first guard asked.

            “The boy is known to me. Besides, I’m sure Orochimaru-sama will find them rather amusing.”

            “If you say so,” the other guard replied moving aside to make way for the ‘brats’.

            “Guess this is it, then,” Kankurou said. “I’m really gonna miss getting my ass kicked by ya babe.”

            Tsuin gave a tiny smile. “You can always come here, I’ll be glad to kick it any day jerk,” she said giving him a hug, surprising the older male.

            “You take care of that sister of yours or else, you got that runt?” Temari said ruffling Naruto’s hair.

            “Don’t ya worry Temari-nee-chan, Nothing’s gonna get near my sister without my say so! Believe it!”

            “I’m going to miss you, you know,” the older kunoichi said hugging Tsuin, “It was kinda nice having another girl around.”

            “Same here,” Tsuin said hugging her back, “I’ll see ya around Temari-chan!”

            “You bet,” she said, smiling as she and Kankurou headed back to Suna.

            “You two had better hurry up,” the silver haired boy said, “Orochimaru-sama doesn’t have all day.”

            “Hai!” the younger blonde said going through the gate.

            “Hey, wait a sec!” Naruto said, finally recognizing the boy he’d met during the Chunin exams. “What are you doin’ here Kabuto-kun? Ya on some secret mission for Konoha right?”

            The silver haired boy gave a wry smile. “Actually Naruto-kun, I serve Orochimaru-sama,” he said rather proudly.

            “But ya were wearing a Leaf headband,” he said in confusion.

            “Sorry for tricking you, Naruto-kun, but it was necessary. I was on a mission after all.”

            “You… you helped attack Konoha!” he growled.

            “Naruto-nii, don’t!” warned Tsuin, taking stock of the various ninja watching their every move.

            “You seem to be the level headed one, miss,” Kabuto said, impressed she’d been able to spot the hidden shinobi. “You’re related to Naruto-kun I take it.”

            “In a way,” she replied, not wanting to reveal anything to the spy shinobi. Something in the way he smiled made her shiver; he reminded her of those scientists from so many years ago.

            Seeing that the girl wasn’t in a talking mood, Kabuto decided to try getting information from the hyperactive blond. He had a hard time though, with her constantly interfering and telling him Naruto to ‘keep his trap shut’, that is until they had spoken with this Orochimaru-sama at least.

            “Well here we are,” the silver haired boy said, stopping at a large door inside the village’s Kage residence. He knocked softly on the door, announcing his presence to those inside.

            “What is it Kabuto?” came a rasping voice from beyond the door. “I’m busy.”

            “You have two visitors from Konoha, Orochimaru-sama,” Kabuto replied, “They were quite adamant at speaking to you.”

            “Oh? To get me to surrender no doubt,” came the Otokage’s voice.

            “We wish to join Otokagure,” Tsuin said.

            Inside the office, Orochimaru looked up from the scroll he’d been reading and raised an eyebrow. “Do you now?” he queried, “Well that’s new, show them in Kabuto.” The door swung open noiselessly on well oiled hinges and the two blondes cautiously entered the snake sannin’s office. “Why should I let you join my little village?” he asked eyeing the twins, his golden eyes holding them to the spot, “If I like your answer, I just might let you live.”

            Naruto gulped. He recognized this man; he was the one who he fought against in the Forest of Death. This man was dangerous with a capital ‘D’. Tsuin, though just as scared as her brother, called upon her Anbu training to force herself to hold her ground. “He’s a jinchuuriki,(1)” she said finding it hard to look away from those snake’s eyes, “He’s carrying the Kyuubi inside him.”

            Orochimaru glanced over to Naruto. “I had thought as much when we last met. I did consider taking you with me at some time. The demon kitsune could be useful but what about you, girl?”

            Tsuin trembled slightly, refusing to be intimidated by the snake sannin. “I’m his clone,” she said, quietly. “I may not have much chakra as Naruto-nii, but it’s the same as Kyuubi’s.”

            Orochimaru stared at her, with an unreadable expression on his face. “Explain,” he said coolly, “How is it that a mere girl can have the same chakra as the Kyuubi no Kitsune?”

            “Anbu,” she replied, “They’re the ones who ordered my creation. When Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto-nii, they took some of his blood and snuck it to some research place hidden in the mountains.”

            “So that’s what they were up to,” the snake sannin muttered to himself. “Now that’s interesting. Instead of one kitsune, Konoha offers me two.” He then laughed, sending shivers down both of the blondes’ spines. “I suppose they sent you to get me to back off is that it?”

            Tsuin narrowed her eyes at him, trying to glare at the Otokage but failing, for she was still trembling a bit. “Konohagakure has nothing to do with this!” she spat bitterly, “I was nothing but a tool for them, some freak experiment they could play around with! As far as they’re concerned I’m on their hit list! So is Naruto-nii!”

            The snake sannin raised an eyebrow at the girl’s outburst. He was getting intrigued by this defiant blonde, very few were able to last so long against his killer intent without messing themselves. “And why would those fools want to get rid of such powerful weapons?” he asked, smirking evilly.

            “Simple,” Tsuin retorted, her voice cracking slightly, “I ran away… no escaped from Anbu. They were forcing me to train under them.”

            “Did you now?” Orochimaru asked patronizingly, “To escape from those hunters isn’t an easy feat.”

            “Duh!” the blonde spat.

            Orochimaru laughed genuinely. It had been a long time since he’d been this amused – and by a child no less. “That explains you girl, but what about your Naruto-nii, hmm?”

            Tsuin shot Naruto a look, telling him she’d explain. The older blond didn’t like it, but nodded. “We were kidnapped and taken to Suna. We’ve been there ever since your attack on Konoha. There’s no doubt that ‘those fools’ of yours would have considered Naruto-nii a nuke-shinobi by now. Either that or count him among the dead.”

            “Quite the level headed one aren’t you?” Orochimaru said, smirking, “A good quality in a ninja. I might be able to use you after all.”

            “So ya letting us stay or what?” Naruto asked, getting a bit bored.

            The Otokage chuckled. “You two are the most amusing people I’ve seen in ages,” he said getting up and approaching them. “Yes, I think I’ll allow you to join me, but I think a trial period is in order, ne?” he asked, lifting Tsuin’s chin examining her closely. The younger blonde could only nod. “Good. If I find your performance and obedience satisfactory, you may become permanent ninja of Otogakure. Otherwise…” he let the rest hang in the air.

            “Don’t let our hitai-ate get too dusty old man,” Naruto said, boldly, though he was shaking inside – he too found it hard to fight against Orochimaru’s killer intent, “We’re gonna be Oto shinobi! Believe it!”

            The snake sannin laughed, “We shall see little kitsune. We shall see.” He then opened the door, “Kabuto!” he called.

            A few moments later, the silver haired boy appeared. “Hai, Orochimaru-sama?”

            “See to it that, these two are given an apartment. They’ll be staying here in Oto on a trial basis for the time being.”

            The spy shinobi bowed, “As you wish Orochimaru-sama. Come with me Naruto-kun, miss.”

            “You two had better not disappoint me,” the Otokage said as they followed Kabuto from the office.

            Tsuin nodded respectfully, relieved that they’d managed to stay alive this far. “We won’t! Believe it!” Naruto called, causing Orochimaru to smile, the first genuine one in years.

             _‘This should be most amusing,’_  he thought as he returned to his work,  _‘I can’t wait to see the looks on those bastards’ faces when I set their precious Kyuubi on them. And besides, they may prove useful in taming a certain raven of mine.’_

 

**********************************************************

 

            “Naruto?!” a raven haired boy asked when the twins had been shown to their new home. “What are you doing here dobe(2)?”

            “That’s what I wanna know teme(3)!” the older blond retorted, “The last time I saw ya, you were flat on your back after getting your ass handed to you by Gaara. And what was up with that weird black stuff all over you?”

            “I don’t have to answer to you,” Sasuke grumbled, he still felt ashamed that he had run to the snake sannin. There was no way Sasuke was going to tell his fox that he was ashamed at being unable to protect him, that he had rely on  ** _Naruto_**  to protect  ** _him_**. He’d been worried sick when he woke up to find no sign of the blond anywhere. It was then that he realized that he had no choice but to take Orochimaru up on his offer if he were to get the power the raven haired boy so craved. “What I want to know is what you’re doing walking around in Oto with that shadow clone?”

            The younger of the twins narrowed her eyes, instantly disliking the so called ‘golden boy’ of Konoha. “For starters, Uchiha – and yes I know who you are – I’m not one of Naruto-nii’s kage bunshin(4). I’m his sister. Second, you’d better treat my brother right.”

            “Or what, are you going to beat me up for him?” Sasuke said with his trademark cocky smirk.

            “I wouldn’t want to waste my chakra on a brat like you. Besides Naruto-nii can do it by himself.

            The raven haired Uchiha glared, his sharingan starting to swirl around in his now red eyes. “Hn,” he said, “That dobe can’t even do the simplest jutsu right. There’s no way he can beat me.”

            Tsuin’s eyes became fiery red and the pupils became slits, her kitsune ears and tail appearing. “Says the guy who got his ass totally kicked into next week,” she growled.

            “I don’t have time for this,” Sasuke said, walking away.

            “Don’t you dare walk out on me Uchiha!” Tsuin yelled, “Get back here, teme!”

            “Sis, let him go,” Naruto said, used to the Uchiha’s bratty behavior. “I’m hungry and I need ramen!!” At that moment, the blond’s stomach grumbled in agreement.

            Tsuin growled, but backed off. To tell the truth she was kind of hungry herself. “I hate that guy!”

            “That makes two of us,” Naruto said, dropping their stuff in their apartment before going off in search for his beloved ramen.

 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Jinchuuriki – human sacrifice or in Gaara and Naruto’s case, a person with a demon beast sealed inside.
> 
> (2) Dobe – dead last. Sasuke has a habit of calling Naru-chan that.
> 
> (3) Teme – bastard. Naru-chan’s usual response to being called ‘dobe’. I think it’s kinda become a pet name for him.
> 
> (4) Kage bunshin – shadow clone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loads of thanks to my dearest sis Sherabo over at FFNet for betaing this baby. I’d be lost without her help.

Part 4

 

            “I really hate that guy,” Tsuin muttered as she watched her ‘brother’ make a beeline straight for a certain raven’s home. “What he sees in that brat, I’ll never know.” Over the past year, Naruto had begun to develop a major crush on one Sasuke Uchiha. True, the guy was good looking, but she’d  _never_  admit it out loud. He just rubbed her the wrong way with that smug, bratty attitude he’d never gotten out of. “You hurt him Uchiha, you’re so dead, Orochi-sama’s favorite or not,” she muttered again. She shook her blonde head and headed for the Otokage’s office.

            She was about to knock when she heard, “Come in Tsuin-chan,” from the other side of the door. Entering the office she was about to bow when she saw a familiar mop of blood red hair and gasped. “G-Gaara!” she cried in shock. Orochimaru smirked. “Um… I can give my report later if you wish Orochi-sama,” she said, unable to look at the Kazekage, “I didn’t know you were busy.”

            “That won’t be necessary, Tsuin-chan,” the snake sannin said, “It would seem our esteemed Kazekage’s visit concerns a certain blonde of ours.”

            “You mean me, don’t you?” she asked, eyes cast down.

            “I have come for my mate,” the redhead said, emotionlessly.

            The blonde growled. “You’re a real bastard you know that?! You rape me every damned night, sick that twisted demon of yours on me to have its way with me, then let me go only to show up a year later, thinking I’d be oh so happy to go back with you?! Well, think again teme, did you ever think I’d wait for you?! Did the thought that I might have found someone else  **ever**  enter that disgusting head of yours?! Maybe I’ve found someone far better than you; someone who knows how to treat a girl?!”

            She then purposefully strode over to the Otokage then kissed him fully on the lips. Orochimaru’s gold eyes widened in surprise at having been caught off guard, but soon began kissing her back, guessing at the blonde’s true intent. It was true that she did care for the snake sannin, but she saw him more as a father figure than anything else. He had been immensely kind to Naruto and her, treating both of them with respect. She only did it so the redhead would back off and forget her; she still hadn’t forgiven him for that night so many months ago.

            Gaara growled dangerously as he watched  ** _his_**  mate make out with Orochimaru. He heard Shukaku’s taunts from the back of his mind, but pushed them away. He had sworn during the journey to Rice Country, that if Tsuin had found anyone else, he would respect that and give up on her, no matter how much it would hurt. He would stay away as long as Shukaku remained in him.

            “I understand,” he said just as emotionlessly as before then walked from the Otokage’s office, “I am… happy for you,” he said as he closed the door. Blue eyes widened in shock at the barest hint of tears in those otherwise hard unfeeling teal depths.

            Tsuin immediately jumped back from Orochimaru, blushing profusely, not believing she’d actually gone and done that. “G-Gomen,” she stammered, unable to look at her leader, “I-I don’t know what came over me.”

            The snake sannin chuckled before placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright Tsuin-chan. I am quite aware of my appeal,” he said, smirking smugly, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

            “I-I was just so mad,” she said still blushing, “I… had to do something to…”

            “Get Gaara-kun to back away?” he finished for her. She nodded, still bright red and unable to look at him. Orochimaru gently cupped her cheek and made her face him. “I’m not angry, little vixen,” he said smiling warmly at the girl he’d come to see as a daughter during the training sessions he had with her, Naruto, and Sasuke, “Anger can make fools of us all, ne? Besides it appears that it worked.” Tsuin nodded, blushing even redder than Gaara’s hair. “Now about that report, hmm?” he prodded, ruffling her sun silk hair.

            “R-Right!” she said, after clearing her throat.

 

 

************************************************************************

 

            “Just what the hell were you thinking?!” the blond shinobi yelled at his twin lying on the hospital bed. “Why did you do it?! Did you forget how worried I was the last time you pulled that shit?!”

            “Naruto-kun, please do try to be quiet,” the silver haired shinobi chided, “This is a hospital after all.”

            “I won’t be quiet! Not until she tells me why she did what she did!”

            Tsuin turned away from them, not wanting to see the anger, disgust and pity in their eyes. She knew it was a stupid thing to do, she just didn’t care. The only thing she regretted was not being able to succeed.

            Ever since the day she’d kissed Orochimaru, the guilt had been eating at her until she couldn’t bear it any longer. She knew she had to do it to get Gaara off her case, but the heartbroken tone in his otherwise monotonous voice had pulled at her conscience. True, he may have been a total bastard, but he didn’t deserve to be fooled like that. She could have tried to reason with him; he did seem to be acting more human since she last seen the redhead.

She was grateful that she never told her ‘brother’ what she had done. He just wouldn’t understand. The man was old enough to be her grandfather for crying out loud! And besides Naruto had his own love to worry about, she didn’t want to burden him with her problems now that the older blond was truly happy for once in his life.

            She just couldn’t stop thinking of the redheaded Kazekage, her dreams now constantly haunted by Gaara and that heartbroken tone she swore she heard that day as he left. She had become obsessed with him, barely able to spend a single moment in peace. Tsuin just couldn’t understand what was going on with her mind, she had hated Gaara for what he had done to her and Naruto; didn’t she? So why was he constantly invading her thoughts like this? Tsuin couldn’t bear the guilt any longer, it was slowly eating away at her already fragile sanity.

            At first she tried the ‘traditional’ way, but one look at her wrists told that the Kyuubi chakra she had made that way nigh impossible since it kept healing her instantly each time she’d cut into her skin. Since that hadn’t worked, she thought, the she’d have to take more drastic measures. She’d been purposefully exhausting herself in an attempt to weaken the kitsune’s cloned chakra. The blonde hardly slept, hardly ate, kept forcing her body to its limits before being forced to give in and give it what it demanded. She had hope that once her body had weakened enough, it would prevent the Kyuubi chakra from getting in the way of her plans.

            Then one day, she snuck into Kabuto’s personal herb storage and grabbed the first thing she could find – a bunch of foxglove. Thanks to her Anbu training, Tsuin knew that particular plant had two purposes; the more popular one being a medicine to help heart patients, the other a deadly poison. She didn’t care that the silver haired spy shinobi had kept it, in fact she didn’t put it past him; he did strike her as the untrustworthy kind.

            She snuck the leaves back to their apartment, counting on the fact that her ‘brother’ would yet again be spending the night at the Uchiha’s. Tsuin had eaten a few of the leaves, knowing that they were the most dangerous parts and before she knew it, she was in excruciating pain and vomiting before everything went black.

            Fortunately, or unfortunately to her, it was Kabuto who had found her; he followed her after seeing her leave the vicinity of his private stash of medicines. The spy shinobi had barely been able to bring her back for she had become so weak from not taking proper care of herself.

            “I don’t want to talk about it nii-chan,” she said bitterly.

            “Well tough!” he retorted, grabbing onto his ‘sister’s’ wrists glaring at the faint almost nonexistent scars he saw there. “You’d better tell me why you tried to kill yourself this time, or I’ll make ya tell me!”

             _‘This time?!’_  Kabuto asked, quirking an eyebrow,  _‘Just how many times has this girl attempted suicide and why?’_  The silver haired shinobi may not have been on the best of terms with the younger of the twins, but he did consider her to be a decent person, one that he had hoped he wouldn’t have to kill if she’d proven to be an obstacle to the Otokage’s plans. He mimicked Naruto’s frown, waiting for her to explain.

The first time may have been a bit of an accident actually – she hadn’t been paying attention to the contents of the vial anyway – she had just wanted the baby gone. This time however… Inwardly, Tsuin gave a bitter chuckle, it was ironic really. Here she was a former Anbu trainee, practically able to handle any situation except for those dealing with her own emotions. It was pathetic really.

            “Fine!” she huffed, “I just got tired of it all! Happy?!” she spat.

            The blond growled and before either of them knew it, slapped her hard in the face. Tsuin cried out at the pain, eyes wide in shock that her ‘brother’ had actually struck her. Sure, he’d hit her before, but that was during training. Never had he ever hit her out of anger. “N-Naruto-nii,” she said, visibly shaken and holding her now bright red cheek.

            The boy’s normally sky blue eyes were now a bright fiery red and slitted, apparently Kyuubi was angry as well. “How could you!” he growled, “Do you think it’s fun?! Do you think nobody would care if you died?! That they’d be happy if you did?! I-I don’t know what I’d do without you!” Tears began to well up in the fiery orbs. He quickly rubbed his eyes furiously, not wanting to cry in front of someone like Kabuto.

            “You’ve got the brat,” she said miserably. “It’s not like I matter anyway.”

            Naruto let out a growl. She sounded like Haku! The memory of the ice wielding shinobi brought more unwanted tears to his eyes. How dare she think of herself like that! Of course she mattered! Tsuin was his most precious and  **only**  sister in the whole world! There was no way Naruto was going to let talk like that. He was about to strike her again when Kabuto grabbed his wrist.

            “Lemme go Yakushi!” he snarled, struggling violently against the older shinobi’s firm grasp.

            “Leave her be Naruto-kun. It’d be no use using anger to get her to snap out of it the way she is now,” he said.

            Naruto growled again, but backed off. Kabuto was a lot smarter than him, especially when it came to psychology. “Fine,” he spat venomously, “Go ahead and kill yourself if you want to! Just don’t expect me to pick up the pieces!” He then stormed out of the room.

            ‘ _Naruto-nii…’_  she said, crying silent tears of her own.

            “He’s right, Tsuin-chan,” the silver haired spy shinobi said sternly, “You should know better than to throw your life away like that. Think of your brother, think of Orochimaru-sama. He is rather found of you, you know.” She said nothing, turning away from him, not wanting to deal with anything or anyone right now. “Don’t think you’ll be able to try anything like this again,” he said coldly, “I’ll be moving my private supplies and I’ll be making doubly sure you stay alive, whether you like it or not.”

            “ **What** ever,” she grumbled.

 

*****************************************************************

           

             _‘Gaara...’_  she thought, unable to shake the uneasy feeling.

            It had only been a year ago since the redheaded Kazekage had come to Otokagure to take his ‘mate’ back; since she had yet again attempted to end her life.

Ever since his sudden and somewhat surprising retreat, Tsuin had been unable to stop thinking of him. The look he had on his face as he left Orochimaru’s office still haunting her. She was still feeling guilty for doing what she had done, but at the time it felt like the right thing to do.

            She had been so angry at him. She was so certain that she hated him, he did rape her, let Shukaku have her as well. But she couldn’t help starting feeling sorry for him, especially after what Temari had told her about his childhood. It was just like hers, just like Naruto’s. They were all the same. Feared, hated, unwanted and unloved. She and her ‘brother’ had found happiness and love in Oto. A tiny smile drifted on her face; grateful that her beloved ‘Naruto-nii’ had eventually patched things up with her after her yet again botched suicide.

            But what made her happiest, when she wasn’t able to think of Gaara and what she’d done, was that they had now gotten a family of sorts. A few months after Gaara’s ‘visit’ the snake sannin had declared the twins to be the heirs of Otogakure no Sato if anything were to happen to him – much to Sasuke’s surprise and chagrin.

            Actually the Uchiha brat could care less, but for someone else other than him to be singled out irked him something fierce and she loved to push his buttons constantly reminding him about it. It was a trait he’d never grown out of. It took weeks before the lovers were on speaking terms again. She smiled at the memory. She had enjoyed spending time with her Naruto-nii then, ever since he and Sasuke had hooked up she’d been seeing less and less of the older Uzumaki.

            “Worried?” Orochimaru asked, catching her looking out the window towards Suna.

            Word had reached the smaller village that the Otokage’s former ‘associates’, the Akatsuki, were about to make their move on Sunagakure with the intent of capturing a certain red haired jinchuuriki. Of course, being one unable to resist helping a kindred spirit, no matter how badly they had treated him or his kin, Naruto had demanded he be sent to Suna to help. Tsuin had been utterly shocked at that, not that her ‘brother’ would tell Orochimaru what to do, but to actually  **want**  to rush to the rescue of someone who practically treated his sister as a bed slave. His answer, when she asked had been, ‘So what if he’s a bastard? He’s still a jinchuuriki, like me. It wasn’t his fault he turned out the way he did.’

            She had been surprised to hear those words coming from his mouth. She was darned sure he’d hated Gaara as much as she had. But now…

            “Don’t worry. Naruto is one of, if not, the best shinobi we have. If anyone can pull this off it’s him,” Orochimaru said, placing a shoulder on her shoulder.

            “It’s not Naruto-nii I’m worried about, Orochi-sama. I just can help feeling something’s going to happen to Gaara, something horrible.”

            The snake sannin nodded understandingly. He knew just how dangerous his ‘friends’ could be, but he did have faith that his ‘son’ would stop them, or at least delay their plans a bit longer. “Why don’t you take the rest of the day off?” he said, pushing her gently toward the office door, “I doubt you’d be of much help today, ne?”

            “B-But Orochi-sama, what about those papers?” she asked indicating the pile of papers and scrolls on the desk that needed to be gone over and sorted.

            “I think I can handle this mess by myself for one day,” he said smirking, “Go on Tsuin-chan and get some rest.”

            “H-Hai.” She gave the pile one last look then reluctantly went to her apartment.  _‘Please be all right, Gaara,’_  she silently prayed.

 

******************************************************************

 

            The report had left her shaken. She was relieved that the redheaded Kazekage was alive, thanks to a forbidden jutsu performed by his great-grandmother, but the fact that he had died while having the demon forcibly pulled from him had made Tsuin almost pass out in the Otokage’s office. Naruto had rushed to his sister’s aid, not caring he was in the middle of giving a report, and it would seem that Orochimaru didn’t either. He just waited calmly until the blond had calmed his ‘daughter’ as she wept uncontrollably. It wasn’t until after he had told her that he had ‘taken care’ of those ‘scum’, with the unexpected help from Konoha of course, that Tsuin began to feel a bit better.

            That was then that she realized that not only did she miss Gaara, but had actually fallen in love with him. She didn’t know how or even when she did, but it had to have been some time while he had kept them at Sunagakure. Why did she even love him? Tsuin had asked herself many times since then. The answer…? She did like how he catered to her every desire back then. Well every desire except two. All those gifts and talks, his constant making sure she was well taken care of and comfortable had made her feel like she was special, wanted or dare she even dream, loved?

            All her life she had never felt love, not until meeting Naruto and it left her wanting more; it was like a drug to her. During their trial period, she did everything and anything to please the Otokage to get him to accept her. Seeing her desperate need, Orochimaru had gone out of his way to praise her whenever she had done well on a mission or succeeded in a training exercise. But it wasn’t enough; the snake sannin would also do the same with her ‘brother.’

            She had felt even emptier when Naruto and Sasuke had gotten together. She couldn’t help feel something was missing. It drove her nuts not knowing what it was, but now she knew. What had been missing these past two years was her mate – Gaara.

            She was itching to run back to Suna, tell the Kazekage she was ready to forgive him then beg him for forgiveness for not truly listening, for not seeing him for what he really was, a lost lonely boy who didn’t know any better – he too had  **never**  been loved, never felt the loving touch of another human. But she was an Uzumaki, and that meant, she had her pride. There was  ** _no_**  way she was going to degrade herself by actually crawling back to him in spite of the constant pulling from her heart.

            So she had steeled herself for a possibly long life of solitude and loneliness and continued to serve her ‘father’ as best she could.

            She didn’t bother looking up from the scroll she was currently looking over when a knock came on the door. She could tell it was Kabuto from the feel of the chakra, but ignored it. It seemed to her that Orochimaru was doing the same, currently busy going over a current request for more funds for the village’s academy.

            “Pardon me, Orochimaru-sama,” came the silver haired boy’s voice from outside, “But there is someone who insists on speaking with you.”

            “It can’t be!” Tsuin whispered, recognizing the chakra of the other person with Kabuto.

            “What is it Tsuin-chan?” the snake sannin asked, having heard her.

            “I-It’s Gaara. He’s here,” she said, hard pressed to suppress her excitement.

            “Is that so?” he said, “Now why the Kazekage would be paying our tiny little village a visit, hmm? It’s all right Kabuto,” he called, “Let him in.”

            The door swung open and the redhead strode in, teal eyes never leaving the Otokage.

            “Gaara! Thank Kyuubi you’re all right!” Tsuin found herself crying as she leapt from her seat and glomped him, shocking the Kazekage.

            Orochimaru gave the pair a knowing look. The blonde had been so obvious to him by the way she had been trying to hide her moping about, but chose not to press it. He’d rather have her tell him when she was ready. Seeing that they would need some privacy to talk, the Otokage silently left. Neither of them noticed, and that was how he wanted it. He’d only distract them from what needed to be said.

            “You…” Gaara said, blushing slightly unable to look at her, “are well?”

            Tsuin nodded. “I-I’m sorry,” she said, looking away. Gaara looked at her confusedly. “For not understanding… back then. I should have seen the real Sabaku no Gaara, not the bastard who did those things to me.”

            “I… too am sorry,” Gaara said, eyes downcast, “I can never repent enough for what I have done.”

            The blonde kunoichi surprised him again by wrapping her arms around him and placing her head on his chest. “It wasn’t your fault. It was because of that damned demon. Shukaku warped your mind.”

            “That still doesn’t…”

            She silenced him with a finger to his lips. “I know, but hear me out will you?” Gaara nodded, waiting for her to go on. “I’ve been thinking a lot about what happened these past years. And I thought, what if… What if it had been Naruto-nii that turned out that way, or me? It almost did too. Naruto-nii and I are not so different from you. We too were never loved. Those around us only saw us as either monsters or tools, or both. If Naruto-nii hadn’t been put with those shinobi back a Konohagakure, if he hadn’t found someone to love him, then he might have gone down the same path as you. I might have too, if I didn’t have Naruto-nii.”

            “Tsuin…” he said, timidly returning the hug. “I… still need you. I won’t let Orochimaru have you any longer.”

            The blonde looked away in shame. “Gaara, I… have a confession to make.” The redhead looked at her, perplexed. What could she possibly have to confess? “O-Orochi-sama and I… we… we were never really…”

            “I should have known,” he said smiling slightly, “But why?”

            “I… I was still angry at you then. I still thought, no  **believed**  I hated you. I wanted you to go away, to leave me alone. What a fool I’ve been.”

            “You… don’t hate me?” he asked surprised.

            “I don’t think I ever really did. I… was just too used to not trusting others to see the real you under that act of yours. Can you… ever forgive me?”

            The Kazekage cupped her cheek, gently turning her head so they were eye-to-eye. “Only if you forgive me,” he said.

            “Gaara…” she said, tears starting to fall from crystal sapphire pools. She could no longer resist and pulled him into a desperate kiss. She let all she had felt for him up to until then pour into that kiss, letting him know just how much she needed him back.

            The former jinchuuriki stood stock still for about ten seconds before it dawned on him what was going on – his mate was kissing him! And quite willingly, he might add. Smiling to himself, he pressed her as close to him as possible then began to dominate the kiss, overjoyed that he’d been forgiven at last. Neither of them had noticed the gaping blond at the door, they were so wrapped up in that kiss.

            Naruto had dashed over Orochimaru’s office, ready to rip the Kazekage a new one for daring to try and take his ‘sister’ away again when Kabuto had let slip that Gaara had come to Oto. However, he had stopped in his tracks upon catching sight of said Kazekage and his beloved baby ‘sister’ kissing each other passionately. His eyes bugged out and his jaw laid upon the floor in mid shout. He just couldn’t believe that Tsuin was actually kissing the man she had once hated with so much vehemence.

            Sasuke, who had been dragged along reluctantly, smirked at his dobe’s flabbergasted look. He may not have cared much for Naruto’s ‘sister’ but did feel a tiny bit of pity for her, for not having a lover of her own. He smiled; glad she had finally come to terms with her feelings for the redhead. It may have seemed that the raven haired Uchiha had eyes only for Naruto, but it wasn’t exactly the case. Sasuke was well aware of his future ‘sister-in-law’s’ changed mood after the Akatsuki incident. He hadn’t said anything for it had nothing to do with him nor was he experienced enough in manners of a woman’s heart so he just let her be, silently wishing that whatever it was that was bothering her would work out somehow.

            “Come on, dobe,” he whispered, pulling the still gaping blond back into the hall. Naruto couldn’t help but let the taller shinobi lead him from the two lovers.

            A few more minutes later, Gaara had broken the kiss, but not the tight embrace. “Does that mean you forgive me?” he asked. Tsuin laid her head against his chest, unable to speak, and not just from the kiss. She nodded. “I already said I did,” she replied when she found her voice.

“You’ll come back to me?” the Kazekage asked, trembling slightly with a warmth he’d never felt before that seemed to stem from his heart and spread throughout the rest of his body.

Another nod. Tsuin hadn’t noticed the taller man’s trembling due to the butterflies in the stomach feeling she had at the moment. She refused to move, suddenly finding herself doubting the stability of her legs and continued to lay her head on the redhead’s chest, content to let the heat of Gaara’s body wash over her.

Gaara smiled, for the first time in his tragic life, truly happy. “My mate,” he purred before pulling her into another fierce kiss.

            “Hai, yours,” she moaned back, just as happy. She had finally found where she belonged, with this redheaded tanuki, her mate.

 

~Owari~

 


End file.
